Frère jumeau
by doublepetrova
Summary: Quand Annabeth découvre qu'elle à un frère jumeau et que Luke refait sont grand numéro pour détruire l'Olympe. Une nouvelle prophétie et un Percy très jaloux.


Chapitre 1: Frère jumeau

Au camp des Sang-mêlé, Une fille au long cheveux blond, à la taille fine et au yeux marron, qui répond au nom de Annabeth Chase. Cette fille à une particularité. Elle était la fille d'Athéna et d'un mortel appelé Frédérick Chase , déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière. Elle est un demi-dieux. Elle est ami avec Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon et de Sali Jackson. Il est plutôt grand, mince, finement musclé par son entraînement, les yeux bleu comme de l'eau et les cheveux noir. Mais elle avait aussi pour ami, Grover, un Satyre.

Aujourd'hui, Annabeth était convoquée dans La grande Maison par Chiron, un centaure immortelle et par le directeur du camp Monsieur D ou Dionysos. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte du bureau du directeur, elle frappa et quand ils entendirent le _« entrée »_, elle ouvrit la porte, et alla s'asseoir sur un des siège que lui montra le directeur. Percy et Grover se placèrent de chaque côtés et attendirent que Chiron, qui c'était placé à côte de Monsieur D commença à parler.

-Annabeth, tu dois te demander ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Chiron. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

-Voilà, Athéna et venu au Camp, ce matin, pour que nous te disons de primordial, pour toi et Percy. Avant tout, savez vous comment l'Olympe à été crée ? Demanda Chiron

-C'est Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès qui là créer en détrônant leurs pères Cronos. Répondis Percy.

-C'est exacte. Maintenant je vais vous dire quelques chose d'important. A l'époque, un sorcier qui croyait que la race humaine devait être détruite, alors il créa grâce à la magie noir et au quatre élément de la nature, l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air les Titans. La suite vous la connaissez. Mais ont savait que le sorcier qui avait créer les Titans avais eu une descendance. Cette descendance que les dieux ont garder à l'œil, était de plus en plus puissante au fur et à mesure des siècle. Déclara Monsieur D qui parla pour la première fois.

-Je peut savoir se que cela à avoir avec moi ? Demanda Annabeth

-Athéna est tomber amoureuse du descendant de se sorcier mais pour une raison que l'on ignore il n'a pas développer c'est pouvoirs. Ce descendant à donner des jumeaux à Athéna, un petit garçon et une petite fille. Tu est l'un deux Annabeth et ton frère s'appelle Maxime Chase. Répondis Chiron. Suite à cette déclaration un long silence ce fît mais qui se brisa quand Annabeth cria.

-J'AI UN FRERE ET ON ME LA PAS DIT. POURQUOI ON ME LA PAS DIT ?

-Ton frère, à votre naissance, à montrer des signe de magie très puissante. Quand il est sortie du ventre de votre mère et quand il à pousser sont premier crie, une onde choc c'est produite et à briser tout se qui était verre dans l'hôpital. Suite à cela ta mère à donner ton frère à une sorcière qui utiliser la magie blanche. Elle l'éleva comme sont fils et lui donna même un petit frère. Il était heureux et apprenez la magie. Il devint le sorcier le plus puissant de l'hémisphère à l'âge de quatorze ans. Il faut que tu sache Annabeth que ta mère veiller autant sur ton frère que sur toi. Répondis Chiron en fessant baisser la colère d'Annabeth.

-Ton frère était un être pur mais...

-« Était ». Répéta t'elle. Pourquoi était ?

-La femme qui à élevé ton frère est morte naturellement il y a une semaine mais ton frère était dévaster et le seul qui arriver à le soutenir était son petit frère Marcus mais c dernier à était assassiner par trois demi-dieu. Maxime est devenu fou furieux et à absorber une centaines ou plus de livres de magie noir ancienne et récente et il est partie à la recherche des assassins de son frère et le seul moyen de le calmer et de lui donner se qu'il veut et se qu'il veut c'est les tuer. Trancha le directeur avec une mine sombre.

-Et ils sont ou c'est demi-dieu ? Demanda Grover qui prit la parole pour la première fois

-Ils sont dans l'endroit le plus sûr pour les Sang-mêlé. Déclara Chiron.

-Attendez. Demanda Percy. Vous dites qu'ils sont dans le camp ?

-Oui, c'est les trois nouveaux, Warren un fils d'Ares, Andrew un fils d'Apollon et Jonathan qui est un fils d'Hermès. Maxime à été capable de les retrouver et à jouer les auto tamponneuse avec un semi-remorque mais il à était arrêter par Athéna elle même.

-Pourquoi ? Firent les trois adolescents en même temps.

-Pour que des demi-dieu, tue d'autres demi-dieux, il faux l'accord des parents divin et une faute extrêmement grave et quand Maxime à failli les tués il n'avait pas encore l'accord, qui est maintenant passé. Athéna à enfermer ton frère dans un sarcophage spécial qui neutralise pour un temps c'est pouvoirs mais pas sens mal parce qu'Athéna à été sévèrement blesser mais elle n'est pas en danger. Chiron sourit à la fin de la tirade de Dionysos.

-Il à été capable de blesser une déesse ? Demanda Grover.

-C'est pouvoirs sont pas encore à leurs apogées, et il est dit dans une prophétie que dans le camp où se trouve le sang-mêlé du sorcier de la légende sera avantager et qu'il aiderait le fils de Poséidon ou essaieras de l'arrêter pour détruire l'Olympe. Suite à la phrase de Chiron, Annabeth, Percy et Grover n'avait qu'une seule question en tête.

-Où est-il maintenant se sarcophage ? Demanda Annabeth

Pour toute réponse, Chiron et le directeur les conduits dans la pièce voisine où se trouver un sarcophage en pierre incruster de différentes pierres rose et violette. Annabeth, Chiron, Percy et Grover se placèrent sur le côté droit du sarcophage et firent pivoter le dessus. A l'intérieur un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année se trouver endormi. Il avait les cheveux mi-long et châtain clair, les lèvres rosée et il semblait endormis. Tout à coup il le corps se disparue dans de la fumé noir pour que cette même fumé forme un corps à côté des occupant de la pièce. Il était vêtu tout en cuir noir avec un blouson trois-quarts aussi en cuire. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, on ne discerna aucune pupille, seulement de noir et aucune touche de blanc, les lèvre se noircissent, les cheveux poussèrent pour arrivait au niveau des reins et des veines noir apparurent sûr le visage fin de Maxime. Il poussa un hurlement à se vrillé les tympans, ce qui provoqua que toutes le matérielles en verre explosèrent dans la Grande Maison. Quand les hurlements s'arrêtèrent une voix froide s'éleva .

-A nous quatre maintenant. Dit-il avec un sourirent sadique.


End file.
